


Asymptotes

by hyunicorn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunicorn/pseuds/hyunicorn
Summary: ❝ Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each night, it cries for a love it cannot touch. ❞





	Asymptotes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a new writer here and I just want to share this SoonHoon fanfic which is crossposted on my Wattpad account too. This is inspired by the story from our Philippine Literature class, ‘Dead Stars’ by Paz Marquez Menitez and also, by a math love story. In addition, typographical and grammatical errors maybe present. Enjoy reading, sweeties!

Kwon Soonyoung is a famous young man in Seoul, not just because he is the only child of his well-kwon parents and the sole heir of the Kwons, but also for being the fiance of South Korea's matinee idol, Wen Junhui.  
  


Pretty face, pleasing attitude, smart and almost perfect. That's how media describe him. Even Junhui's fans love him for making their beloved idol happy and contented. Everyone loves him for being the sweet little ball of sunshine that he is. But Soonyoung is just a human, despite being painted with perfection by the universe, he still fell for temptation.  
  
  


Junhui and Soonyoung are sine and cosine waves. Their love is sweet and warm like honey and it seems like no one can tear them apart. They were still young when they met and fell in love with each other during a fateful beach summer vacation, but didn't get their hopes high that they were able to see each other again. But heaven favored them, and they kept on meeting on unexpected places and situations until they grew fond of one another, became friends and soon, started going out on dates. Though no one expected that they would actually end up together because young love, most of the times is just mere puppy and childish adoration, but here they are, ready to tie their knots.  
  
  
  


Soonyoung thought that Junhui's the sweetest. The proposal wasn't extravagant but it was as romantic as Nicholas Sparks' works. It happened during his fiance's concert, in front of thousand fans. There, he remembered Junhui on his right knee, holding a champagne pink velvet box with a diamond ring resting on its salmon cushion, talking about how much he loves him that he's willing to stay with him until the last star on this universe burns out before asking him to be his infinity. He said yes to the proposal, agreeing to the start of their thousand promises in life.  
  
  
  
  


But promises are meant to be broken. Everyone's lives are being challenged by fate, and they aren't exempted to its pretty little game.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a cold day of December, when Soonyoung visited Judge Hong's house together with his father, Kwon Jiyong. There he saw a smaller guy than him with fair complexion and pretty eyes, which he thought Judge Hong's brother. But later on, he found out that the guy, Lee Jihoon was the sibling of Doctor Lee Seokmin, Judge Hong's spouse. He doesn't know why he felt butterflies inside his tummy when he first talk to him. It was like there was something on him that Junhui doesn't have and he felt bad for comparing them.  
  
  
  
  
  


Soonyoung and Jihoon are asymptotes.  
  
  
  
  


Their story doesn't end there, for they started going out on innocent lunch meetings until something harbored inside their hearts. A love blossomed from them. They fell for each other but Jihoon kept brushing off his feelings, because he knew that what they had is real but forbidden. On the other hand, Junhui found out about their relationship and persuaded Soonyoung to stay with him and forget everything about Jihoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Soonyoung, we should stop this. This–Us, what we have isn't right. You're already betrothed to another man, and you shouldn't call your marriage off just for me. We are not meant for each other. Let's just.. stop this.”_  
  
  
  


_“But Jihoon...”_  
  
  
  


_“Soons, we're just bound to meet but not to end up together. Our love is only a dead star, we feel the same way but our story is non-existent.”_  
  
  
  
  


_“So that‘s it? We're ending up like a wolf and the moon? Huh. Maybe it's true, that the wolf is so in love with the moon and each night, it cries for a love that it will never touch.”_  
  
  
  
  


_“I'm sorry Soonyoung, but this is for you. You deserve someone like Junhui but I don't deserve you. I love you, so much. So much that it hurts me to let you go but I need to. Because no matter how much we try to be together, I know that you'll just end as my ‘The One That Got Away’.”_  
  
  
  


_“But you're my ‘The One That God Allowed’, Jihoon.”_  
  
  
  


_“No I am not. Maybe I am, but not in this lifetime. So I think this is the end, I hate to say this but... I love you, Kwon Soonyoung and goodbye.”_  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Goodbye for now, until we see each other again. I love you too, Lee Jihoon.”_  
  
  
  
  
  


His wedding with Junhui was held a month after his most heartbreaking day. Soonyoung prayed every minute, that his one true love, Jihoon will interrupt the ceremony and object before he was able to say ‘I do’. But he didn't came.  
  
  
  
  


They finally gave up on their dead star.  
  
  
  
  
  


Then a realization hit him. He and Junhui are a pair of sine and cosine waves, overlapping with ever increasing frequency. Not only would they intersect for the rest of forever, but eventually they would intersect continuously.  
  
  
  
  
  


He lived a good life together with him, with two children and a healthy married life. But he can never forget Lee Jihoon. He was his everything eventhough he cannot reach him now no matter how hard he stretch his arms just to get to him.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon is so hard to unlove.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was August and Junhui planned for their family vacation on Jeju. While strolling with his stature askew, Soonyoung bumped into someone. Someone he hasn't seen many years.  
  
  
  


That someone is none other that his one true love, Lee Jihoon.  
  
  
  
  


He found out that he haven't marry anyone and stayed single eversince they broke up.  
  
  
  
  


And Soonyoung finally understand everything.  
  
  
  
  
  


He and Jihoon, they are Asymptotes. They can get closer and closer but can never be together.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, forgive me for this. Hehe.


End file.
